my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aquatic Horror
れ|romaji = Suijou Osore|user = Kaiyou Kodomo|quirk type = Transformation|quirk range = Self}} Description Aquatic Horror is a Transformation-Type Quirk that allows the user to take the form of an aquatic creature based upon both the user's emotions and the abundance of water in the area or body. This Quirk was made from the combinations of the parent Quirks Aquatic Form and Emotion Manifestation. Unlike the Quirk Emotion Manifestation, the user of this Quirk is unable to access this Quirk based upon feelings alone. Also, unlike the Quirk Aquatic Form, the user of this Quirk can't use the Quirk indefinitely. The advantages of this Quirk include the ability to turn into powerful water based creatures by drinking either fresh or salt water. This Quirk also is capable of regenerating wounds at a faster rate while transformed, making it difficult to adequately keep the user down. The Quirk grants different abilities based upon the form that was taken, but all of them are capable of breathing in water and on land. This Quirk is also able to be activated in the rain due to the skin absorbing the rain, but only the freshwater forms can be used. The disadvantages of this Quirk include the reliance on fresh and saltwater specifically, meaning purified drinking water is incapable of activating this Quirk. Also, the user can't indefinitely drink saltwater, the user can consume much more (about 12 bottles worth) than an average human due to the body absorbing more salt than usual. This also means that the user requires a higher salt intake than an average person. Certain forms are considered uncontrollable for the user, no amount of training can rid of that effect. Alongside that, the user is unable to hold the form indefinitely unless submerged in the corresponding water type. Being in a fresh water form and coming into contact with saltwater causes physical pain to the user. Similarly, freshwater hurts saltwater forms. This is due to the mineral differences between the types of water. Also, the user can have the available time in a form cut down via high temperatures that are capable of causing dehydration. Lastly, the user is susceptible to being infested by aquatic parasites if the water isn't clean. This, however, can be fixed by transforming. Parent Quirks Aquatic Form This Quirk belongs to Kaiyou's father. This is a Mutant-Type Quirk that gives the user aquatic characteristic such as fins and gills. This Quirk allowed Kaiyou's father to become a renowned fisherman in their home village. Emotion Manifestation This Quirk belongs to Kaiyou's mother. This is an Emitter-Type Quirk that allows the user to manifest objects based upon the intensity of the emotions the user is feeling. The more intense the emotions used, the higher quality the object is. Likewise, intense negative emotions can create powerful weapons, but Kaiyou's mother despised that aspect of her Quirk. Thus, she never used it. Adequate usage of this Quirk required the user to have considerable control over one's own emotions. Minor Quirk Effects The user of this Quirk has perpetually moisturized skin due to the body stockpiling fresh and saltwater. Due to the abundance of various minerals, the user's hair is turned into a beautiful blue hue. Trivia * This Quirk is inspired by the Deep Sea King's hydrated form from "One Punch Man" ** Likewise, the image used is the face of the same character. Category:An English Birb Creation Category:Quirks Category:Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks Category:Transformation Quirks